Pet
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: Semana Trowa Barton. Tradução Autorizada. 1x2; 2 1x2x3. YAOI. Tradutora: Aninha SaganoKai. Revisora: Illy-chan H. Wakai. Em meio a mistérios e enigmas, o sobrenatural e o terror, Trowa – um jovem e belo artista circense que também guarda seus próprios segredos – é capturado. Terá ele alguma chance de lutar por sua vida?
1. Pet - Resenha

_**PET, **_por Trixie – fanfic traduzida participante do

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

INÍCIO: **03 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012 **

**.  
**

As fanfics originais e traduções postadas nos perfis **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes, da Illy-chan H. Wakai **e da **AryamMcAllyster**, (aqui no site do Fanfiction . net), a partir desta data de 03/11/2012 até 11/11/2012, fazem parte **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA TROWA BARTON**.

O objetivo do Projeto é focar em um dos cinco pilotos Gundam por vez, mostrando as várias facetas dos rapazes – suas ações e reações – em roteiros em que o piloto da **SEMANA **esteja em relacionamentos, situações, conjunturas e momentos diferentes do usual.

Escolhemos fanfics (originais e traduzidas) que desvendarão os pontos de vista do piloto escolhido sobre o mundo ao seu redor, os diferentes tipos de interação entre os rapazes – seja romântico, de amizade ou não; evidenciando mais intimamente o que ele acha dos demais e como lida com os companheiros de guerra, apostando na postagem de fics e traduções dos mais variados estilos, casais e autoras.

De acordo com o total dos G-Boys, o Projeto está estruturado para ter CINCO semanas dedicadas a cada um deles, em que as fics serão postadas diariamente, então teremos diversão garantida por muito tempo, se der tudo certo ^~

Que São Yaoi reze por nós e nos proteja \o/\o/

Assim, dando início a grande Festa YaoiGundamWingniana que começa hoje, eu e a Aryam trazemos para você o **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: ****SEMANA TROWA BARTON.**

Com a escolha do acrobata de L3 para nossa primeira semana, o Projeto ambiciona quebrar preconceitos e mitos equivocados, mostrando que o piloto do HeavyArms não é um personagem vazio, sem personalidade, mudo, um 'clone' mal feito do Heero ou, ainda, uma 'parede que anda'.

Esperamos te surpreender e fazer você ver o personagem sob outra ótica *.*

PREPARE SEU CORAÇÃO \O/

E comente ^~

_**Illy & Aryam **_

~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~

**PET **

_**Brinquedinho, por Trixie **_

**Tradução Autorizada. 1x2; 2+3; 1x2x3 . YAOI. Tradutora: Aninha_SaganoKai Revisora: Illy-chan H. Wakai**

.

"Em meio a mistérios e enigmas, o sobrenatural e o terror, Trowa – um jovem e belo artista circense que também guarda seus próprios segredos – é capturado. Terá ele alguma chance de lutar por sua vida?"

_**Trixie.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Queridas e queridos, BOA MADRUGADA, ahahaahah

Hoje tive uns pequenos problemas aqui em casa e por isso o atraso no lançamento da fic do dia do **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing**, mas...

Muitíssimo bem vindos ao sexto dia da **SEMANA TROWA BARTON**! *_*

E aqui comigo, mais uma participação de uma das mais apaixonadas tradutoras do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções, a Aninha_SaganoKai, trazendo para deliciar a todos vocês, a fanfic, de horror da Trixe: PET.

Hã? Se vocês leram certo? Oh sim, leram ^~ Pet é uma fic de horror e sobrenatural.

_**Noite.**_

E _**demência.**_

São as duas palavras que melhor podem traduzir esta fic.

A Trixie conseguiu bolar uma fic curta – COMO ela consegue fazer isso assim?! - mas sobrenaturalmente BEM ESCRITA e com roteiro, contextualização e caracterização muito PHODAS *_*

Não vou falar sobre o H & D na fic – poderão conferir logo logo, hohohoho

Mas eu AMEEEEEEEEEEI o MEU Trowa, nesta fic... *agarra o Trowa* Trixie apresenta um Trowa muito próximo ao do original, aqui: a caracterização dele, do início ao seu... início, foi soberba!

E não, a Illy-chan aqui não vai falar mais nada para não estragar a surpresa de ninguém – senão a Aninha SaganoKai, a Tradutora desta fic – vai acabar me matando! *glup*

E também porque a fic é de sobrenatural e terror, ne? Hohohhohoho

Deixo vocês agora com mais uma fic que foi escolhida a dedo para dar continuidade à **SEMANA TROWA BARTON**!

Esperamos eu, Aryam e a Aninha, que estejamos conseguindo agradar a todos e todas com as fics com o Trowa Barton como principal!

Oh, antes de ir, lembro que ao fim de todas as fics - logo abaixo dos últimos comentários feitos pela tradutora / revisor - exsite uma lista com a relação de todas as fics que foram lançadas no site durante nossa SEMANA TROWA e as que ainda faltam serem lançadas, tanto pelo Grupo quanto pela fofa da Aryam McAllyster ^~

Por favor, confiram esta relação, para não perderem o lançamento de nenhuma das fics! ^_^

Abraços de pandas !

_**Illy-chan H. Wakai **_e _**Aninha_ SaganoKai**_

_**Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes**_


	2. Pet - Sinopse

**_PET, _por Trixie – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**.**

**Autora:** Trixie.

**Tradutora:** Aninha_SaganoKai

**Revisora: **Illy-chan H. Wakai.

**Gênero:** Yaoi, mistério, terror.

**Casais:** 1x2; 2+3; 1x2x3 \O/\O/

Censura: violência, BDSM

**Avisos:** ação, assassinatos, vampiros, loucura, universo alternativo. Pontos de vista alternados

**Retratações:** Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertencem às empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency e Sunrise Television. Estas pessoas, e não eu, são os verdadeiros donos da serie e ganham muito dinheiro com eles. Porcaria. -_-*

**Nota da Autora: **esta fanfic é um presente para a _**Chibiwings**_ – uma ficlet tipo a 'beijos sangrentos'. Espero que goste ^~

.

* * *

**PET**

_**Brinquedinho **_

**Por Trixe**

**Tradução: Aninha_SaganoKai & Revisora: Illy-chan H. Wakai**

.

* * *

.

Aquela era a parte do seu trabalho que ele mais detestava. Limpar a sujeira nunca era divertido, pois o sangue costumava espirrar por todos os lados. Ao menos não teria que se preocupar demais com o corpo. Os campos atrás do celeiro tinham porcos selvagens correndo livremente por eles. Livrar-se da própria túnica e luvas ensangüentadas é que seria mais dificil.

Felizmente o circo partiria da cidade em poucos dias, assim, Trowa não se preocuparia em fugir das autoridades locais.

Ele estava terminando de rechear a camisa do cadáver com grama ensangüentada, quando sentiu algo. Um formigamento na nuca disse-lhe que talvez não estivesse sozinho. Ficou parado por um instante, e escutou cuidadosamente. Primeiramente, pensou que fosse um sussurro vindo do trigal, mas escutando com mais atenção, na verdade, ele podia jurar que alguém estava rindo – às suas costas.

Ficou tenso, mas mesmo assim não se moveu. Sutilmente pegou sua arma e começou a recarregá-la. Não tinha certeza de quanto tempo dispunha, então agia tão rápido e eficientemente quanto podia, ouvindo mais intensamente os sinais de aproximação do intruso.

— Que 'cê tá fazendo?

Trowa pulou para trás, e apontou a arma para o rosto de um jovem à sua frente. Tal reação pareceu divertir muito o tal rapaz, que em resposta, inclinou-se e lambeu a ponta do cano do revólver.

Aquilo era impossível! Trowa tinha levado o corpo para o meio de um campo aberto - não havia como alguém aproximar-se furtivamente dele tão rápido, sem que ele percebesse.

O outro rapaz sorriu.

— Hum, delicioso... Mas você desperdiçou o que era mais gostoso... Agora não podemos cear sem o prato principal, podemos? Assassino bobo... Topa brincar comigo?

Trowa piscou. A lua deslizara por detrás de nuvens delgadas, mas o aumento da visibilidade apenas serviu para aumentar sua descrença: o rapaz não parecia ter mais que 15 ou 16 anos – idade similar à sua própria. Ele usava um colarinho e as cores sombrias de um padre, e tinha uma pesada corrente com uma cruz prateada que oscilava, em seu pescoço. Tinha também o cabelo preso em uma trança que quase lhe alcançava os joelhos... E estava balançando uma foice gigantesca nas mãos com uma destreza casual, como se a mesma fosse tão pesada quanto uma simples concha.

Trowa disparou, descarregando o pente da arma e fugiu.

Ele não olhou para trás, mas as risadas ecoando em todas direções diziam-lhe tudo o que precisava saber. O mais estranho, porém, era o fato do rapaz sinistro não tê-lo seguido, não até onde Trowa pôde perceber. Ele ainda voltou-se para trás duas vezes para ter certeza – até mesmo voltara ao campo, depois – mas nada viu.

Talvez ele fosse apenas fruto de sua, até o presente momento - não conhecida - imaginação.

Minutos depois, Trowa despiu-se até ficar nú em pelo, antes de entrar furtivamente no reboque que dividia com outros do circo, fazendo cuidadosamente uma bola com suas roupas, para que nenhuma mancha de sangue ficasse visível. Ele cuidaria de se livrar daquelas provas quando seus pensamentos estivesse mais claros.

.

* * *

.

A mulher barbada estava cantando em russo outra vez. Os gêmeos Splimoffi faziam sua mágica para as pessoas que moravam ali, que sem dúvidas estavam esvaziando seus bolsos pelo prazer de assisti-los. Sua 'irmã', Catherine, estava encarando um concurso de virar copos com um fazendeiro. Ambos teriam que esvaziarem pelo menos um barril, antes de desistir.

Ninguém percebeu quando Trowa saiu de fininho da taverna. Ninguém o viu.

Ele foi até o carro que estava estacionado próximo, pegou o pacote que estava no porta-malas e fez rapidamente o percurso até o rio. Se amarrasse seu embrulho com uma pedra dentro dele e o atirasse no meio do rio, era improvável que viesse a ser descoberto antes dos dois dias que ainda levariam para partir da cidade.

Trowa estava esperando ansioso o momento de irem embora. Não apenas por ter que se encontrar com seu contato para pegar seu pagamento e talvez arranjar outro 'serviço', mas porque havia alguma coisa estranha com aquele lugar. Duvidava seriamente que alguém fosse dar importância à morte do ferreiro, um agente da coroa disfarçado - e pensar que ninguém sabia disto - que ele havia deixado morto e largado no meio do campo duas noites atrás. Havia um quê de assustada que ele tinha percebido na população da vila, enquanto estava ocupado com seus negócios. E havia alguma coisa errada com o número de gado e de ovelhas que apareciam mortas nos campos, sem mencionar a freqüência com que pessoas desapareciam em meio à floresta.

Ninguém tinha, até então, perguntado pelo ferreiro. E Trowa tinha ouvido que outros três cidadãos haviam sumido nas últimas semanas. Era como se as pessoas desaparecessem o tempo todo, por ali.

Trowa agarrou seu pacote, girou-o algumas vezes para dar maior impulso antes de atirá-lo e enfim lançou as roupas incriminadoras dentro das águas escuras.

Imediatamente ele percebeu a presença deles, mas não conseguiu fazer nada: era como se os estranhos se movessem rápido demais para que seus olhos pudessem acompanhar. Um ficou mais atrás, ainda nas sombras da floresta, mas o outro veio por trás dele e agarrou-o pelo pescoço e pela cintura, mantendo seus braços abaixados. Dedos longos com unhas afiadas faziam cócegas em sua pele como quem estivesse brincando com seu pescoço. Lábios gélidos beijaram sua pele, e uma risada familiar ecoou em seus ouvidos.

— O que acha? Ele não é tudo o que eu disse que era? — ouviu-o perguntar.

Trowa esperou, tenso. Os braços que o envolviam eram como se fossem de aço, e não de carne e osso. Pesava cuidadosamente suas chances de escapar.

— Hn. — A figura que se ocultava deu enfim um passo para fora da floresta, parecendo derramar as sombras como se estas fossem um manto ao seu redor.

Com um arrepio gelado descendo-lhe a espinha, Trowa reconheceu seu jeito de andar. Aquele não era um caçador comum. Era um predador. Ele encolheu-se perante o olhar penetrante do homem jovem agora parado à sua frente, retraindo-se, sem querer, no abraço de seu captor.

— Ele é um assassino! Olhe para os olhos dele, são como duas gélidas esmeraldas! — insistia aquele que o mantinha preso.

O predador andou em volta de ambos, seus olhos azuis prussianos imperturbáveis fixos em Trowa. O jovem circense sentiu-se pequeno sob aquele olhar.

— Eu te disse, não disse?, eu te disse!. Ele é um de nós! — O rapaz de trança inclinou-se para a frente e lambeu o rosto de Trowa, sua língua fria e impetuosa deslizando sobre sua pele.

O predador sorriu com malícia.

— Escravo, escravo. — ele murmurou, admoestador.

O rapaz fez beicinho.

— Ah, só uma provadinha. Deixa eu experimentar um pouquinho.

O predador parou enfim à sua frente, seu sorriso ardiloso enviando ondas de medo através da pele de Trowa, antes de começar a falar:

— Não é adorável? Você encontrou-se com ele uma noite dessas, não foi? — Inicia sua fala, referindo-se, lógico, ao outro rapaz. — Tem que admitir ele é delicioso. Você não pode me dizer que realmente se importa de estar preso nos braços dele. Já **eu** posso dizer, na verdade... Que você tem pensado nele o tempo todo... No início, achou que ele fosse só um sonho... mas aposto que nunca imaginou o quão longe esse sonho iria...

O predador colocou as suas mãos sobre Trowa, usando suas unhas afiadas para excitar seu corpo por debaixo das roupas. Era como se as mãos estivessem por toda parte, cobrindo-o por inteiro, e as mãos do rapaz por trás de si desceram por seu peito e virilha, deslizando então para as laterais do seu corpo. O jovem detentor das sombras diante de si inclinou-se mais para frente, seus impressionantes olhos azuis devassando Trowa vorazmente, mas o que o jovem assassino percebeu... Foi que não sentia o soprar de sua respiração.

Ninguém era tão calmo assim.

— Ele é lindo, não é? — Suspirou o predador, atraindo-lhe novamente a atenção para o rapaz que o mantinha cativo. — Eu o conheci quando ele era apenas uma criança. Quanta vivacidade! Quanto espírito! Eu queria tê-lo para mim. Então eu amarrei, torturei e matei sua família. E eu lhe disse que era por causa dele. Mas aquilo não foi o bastante. Deixei-o partir. Ele fugiu e juntou-se a uma gangue de rua. O líder tornou-se... muito possessivo com ele. Eu esperei por um período de tempo apropriado... E destrocei cada membro da gangue em pedacinhos.

Um esgar de horror toldou os olhos verdes de Trowa, enquanto ouvia palavra por palavra da história que lhe era contada.

— Ele foi acolhido por um padre e uma freira, então. Foram bons para ele. Não não pude tolerar aquilo. Eu o visitava, provava um pouco dele todas as vezes... Apenas brincando, passando meu tempo. Eu fazia amor com ele, fazendo-o gritar com paixão, e na manhã seguinte ele confessava seus pecados para seu paciente e amoroso padre. Eu o fiz implorar por meu toque, por meus beijos... E então matei-o. Sabe qual foi a primeira coisa que ele fez, quando acordou?

Trowa negou. O rapaz atrás dele estava rindo baixinho, vagarosamente afastando-lhe as camadas de roupa, para poder brincar com a pele ao redor do seu umbigo. Ele estava hipnotizado e preso numa armadilha.

— Ele matou o padre e a freira: bebeu-os até deixá-los secos. Ele foi magnífico... O meu pequeno Deus da Morte, o meu Duo.

Risos foram sussurrados dentro do seu ouvido. O rapaz de trança, Duo, inclinou-se sobre ele e pressionou os lábios gélidos em seu rosto, outra vez:

— Não se assuste, Raio de Luar. Heero é um bom mestre. Você será um de nós.

Heero sorriu e passou seus braços ao redor de Trowa e Duo. Ele deixou à mostra suas presas, passando sua língua nos lábios de Trowa, enquanto dizia:

— Eu farei este favor a ele porque eu o possuo. Nunca esqueça que _ele_ é meu, que _você_ é meu... E tudo estará bem conosco. — Heero correu seus dedos gélidos ao longo da franja castanha, inclinando a cabeça de Trowa para o lado.

Para sua vergonha, a última emoção que sentiu antes dos dentes fincarem-se profundamente em seu pescoço, foi excitação.

Sentiu o rapaz atrás de si gargalhar, mas era como se estivesse afogando-se em um líquido denso, quente. Tudo se tornou nublado. Ele viu um braço esguio aparecer frente a si e sentiu o calor úmido do sangue sendo pressionado contra seus lábios, mas não se lembraria conscientemente ter aberto a boca, ou de bebê-lo.

Ele estava sendo inundado.

.

* * *

.

Duo balançava o corpo de um lado para outro, embalando o corpo forte de encontro ao seu tórax, o rosto desmaiado de Trowa descansando contra seu braço ensangüentado.

— Ele é maravilhoso. Obrigado, Mestre Heero. Ele é o que eu sempre quis. Sim, ele é, ele é, verdade! Quanto tempo eu tenho que esperar antes de podermos brincar com ele?

Heero observou seu escravo com carinho. Era terrível o quanto queria o rapaz, mas como resistir, quando os olhos violeta dele brilhavam da mesma forma vivaz que os da criança exuberante que tinha provado há tanto tempo?

— Levará ainda duas noites pelo menos, escravo. Você sabe disto.

Duo fez beicinho, passando uma mão pelas feições adormecidas de Trowa:

— Ele é tão bonito. Eu quero brincar com ele _**agora**_. Posso?

Heero franziu ligeiramente o cenho, fazendo Duo baixar os olhos.

— Não o quebre como você fez com o último. Se você cuidar direito dele, não existe motivo pelo qual ele não possa ser seu companheiro de brincadeiras durante muito, muito tempo.

Duo sorriu.

— Ele é bastante flexível, também. Você viu o ato dele no circo, Mestre Heero? Como ele pulou e equilibrou-se na corda bamba?

— Sim, eu vi. — Heero concordou pacientemente. — Foi uma boa escolha, escravo.

Duo sorriu para ele, mais brilhante que o brilho da lua, e abraçou o corpo morto de Trowa.

— Obrigado, Mestre.

— Você pode me agradecer de maneira mais apropriada, quando ele acordar. Agora, temos que levá-lo para um lugar seguro o mais cedo possível, só depois ele estará pronto.

— Eu sei. — Suspirou Duo, beijando o pescoço ensangüentado de Trowa: — O senhor deveria tê-lo visto matando aquele homem, duas noites atrás... Foi realmente impressionante. Temos mesmo que esperar duas noites inteiras?

— Temos.

Duo fez biquinho outra vez, amuado. As idéias em sua cabeça nunca faziam muito sentido, mas Heero sempre dizia o que era certo. Se Heero dizia que tinham que esperar, então Duo tinha que resignar-se e esperar.

"_**O que era uma droga"**_**, **pensou, porque seu novo brinquedinho prometia ser muito divertido.

.

* * *

Fim ^~

**Nota da Autora - Trixie: **

Acho que estou vendo um pouco de Joss Whedon [1] aqui. Eu tentei não ser tão óbvia nas referências vampíricas e quanto ao que Heero e Duo são [2], mas acho que nesta parte até que me saí bem ^~ De qualquer maneira, peço desculpas ao Joss (queira o destino que eu tenha esta sorte) e à todas as minhas leitoras, pelo roteiro não muito original. oooooops ^_^

**Nota da Revisora - Illy-chan:**

**Joss Whedon[1] = **É o criador das séries "Buffy, a Caça-Vampiros", "Angel" e "Firefly". Ah, ele também ganhou um Oscar, pelo roteiro de "Toy Story". ^~ (só não lembro em que ano )

**"...ao que Heero e Duo são"[2]** = Aqui a autora se refere ao início da fic ^~

.

* * *

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

* * *

**Você acabou de ler: Pet (Trixie)**

.

**Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções**

**Scandal / Escândalo (Aryam – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Comforts (Kracken – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Sweet Dreams (Babaca – Cap. Único já postado)**

**Lost Vows** **(Trixie - Cap. Único já postado)**

**Nocturnal Games Series – Fic 02 (Babaca - Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Glow (Kracken – Cap. Único já postado)**

**In Your Eyes (Trixie – Cap. Único já postado)**

Bath House (Kracken)

Rattlesnakes (Trixie)

The Best Laid Plans (Caroline)

Trust (Babaca)

.

**Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

**Fanfic Original**

Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 03)

.

**Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções**

**Sleep Deprivation (Sunhawk - Cap. Único já postado)**

**Horrible - Extra 2 (Merula - Extra 2 já postado)**

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**He Promissed (CJMarie - Cap. Único já postado)**

**Timing is Everything (Blue Soaring - Cap. Único já postado)**

**Tiny Little Trowa (Raihne - já postada)**

**Kiss The Cook - Trowa Style (Kracken - já postada)**

Jornada (Aryam)

Nightmares (Merula)

Scrooge (Sunhawk)

**E comente, claro XD**


End file.
